Gas turbine engine internal fuel manifolds are typically located inside the gas generator case adjacent the engine combustor, and thus reside in an extremely hot environment. As is typical with other hardware mounted inside a gas turbine engine, the internal fuel manifold must generally be mounted such as to allow for thermal expansion of the manifold and accommodate mismatches in thermal expansion which may exist between components made of different materials.
However, in order to ensure that the support structure for the internal fuel manifolds is able to accommodate differential thermal growth, the fit between the internal fuel manifold itself and its supporting structure has been found to be too generous, thereby allowing excessive play which risks eventually leading to unwanted fretting during engine operation.
Accordingly, improvements are desirable.